


约炮短打

by Nikko_Q



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikko_Q/pseuds/Nikko_Q
Summary: 是大学助教约炮约到自己的学生然后吓哭了的故事。我现在满脑子都是母0深夜求抚慰，本人熊，喜欢腰细一点的狼……
Relationships: 艾莱 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 艾莱  
> 校园AU  
> 艾伦大一新生，莱纳大四，是大一的助教  
> R18，无脑车，强制爱  
> 双方都有性经验  
> 我流艾伦我流莱纳，OOC的话很抱歉！！  
> 设定是艾伦一上床就骚话很多

艾伦自从和高中的男友分手后，进入了很长一段时间的空窗期。作为一个发育正常的健康男孩，他开始在软件上寻找解决生理需求的对象。他不期望很快找到一个伴侣，但是至少可以有一个让他泄欲屁股。  
艾伦熟练的打开软件开始挑选起来。他的条件不差，身材修长腰部精壮有力。胯间的尺寸也非常可观。一般只要他主动发出消息询问，对方都不会拒绝和这样的猛1上床。  
“好家伙……”艾伦右划的手顿了顿，一双过于丰满的大奶子映入了他的眼帘。这人的照片都拍摄的十分大胆，第一张图是左手捏着自己奶子怼向镜头的照片，第二张图片是背对着镜子的自拍，顺着流畅清晰的后腰线向下是挺翘的臀尖。隐约可以看见双臀中间有一个拉环，应该是自娱自乐的小玩具。真有够骚的，艾伦砸了咂舌。点开他的资料是刚注册不久的新号，没有其他的信息，也没有脸的照片。还在犹豫要不要尝试新种类的艾伦，不小心右划到了like。没想到立刻收到了这人的私信。  
“你好，今天晚上有时间吗。”过于正经的语气，让艾伦怀疑这人是不是来约炮的。  
“发张你脸的照片，我对丑b硬不起来。”艾伦说的话有够直白，但是这是真的，艾伦最喜欢把精液射到对方脸上。如果对方其貌不扬，他怕不是立刻就会软了。  
对方马上发来了一张照片。照片看起来是刚刚拍的，在室外，灯光昏暗但是足以看清对方脸部的轮廓。男人的金发修剪的干净利索，脸上的胡茬有清晰的形状，足以看出是精心打理过的。脸上有汗渍的反光，肩膀上挂着一条毛巾。看样子男人是刚结束夜跑。男人的五官正直刚毅，这么一个男人若平时出现在艾伦眼前，艾伦是绝对不会把他和拍自己奶照的骚0联系在一起的。更重要的是，这个人他好像认识。想到这里艾伦控制不住自己的嘴角疯狂的上扬。  
“**大学对面的旅馆，晚上十点。”  
收到回复的莱纳有些开心，他看了艾伦的照片，完全是自己喜欢的类型。所以一收到艾伦的回复他就马上发了消息过去。但是**大学对面的旅馆，他实在害怕遇见熟人。  
“可以换个地方吗？”  
看到这条回复艾伦几乎可以确定这个人就是他们大一的助教莱纳。他关注莱纳很久了。平时喜欢穿格纹衬衣，胸前的扣子每次都绷的很紧。让艾伦这种喜欢清秀0的1也看的口干舌燥。想要换换口味也是因为实在馋那双奶。没想到可以直接约到本人……而且还这么骚。  
“好，你定位置，我去找你。”  
看到这条消息的莱纳松了口气，立刻约了个酒店把地址和房间号发过去。做完这些后的莱纳抑制不住心脏狂跳，这还是他第一次约炮，而且是时隔很久的做爱。和他的前任男友分手后，因为工作原因一直没有机会再找对象。Gay的圈子很小，万一被他的学生认出来，他的人生就完了。这个人的资料上说自己28岁，应该不会有问题。  
至于艾伦在资料上填的年龄，那完全是因为自己不喜欢被人当成弟弟随便写的。

莱纳比约定时间早了一个小时到宾馆，进入淋浴间把刚刚运动完的汗水洗净。因为怕太久没有做爱后面受伤，莱纳把自己的手指伸向后穴开始扩张。习惯了自慰的后穴立刻将手指接纳，随着手指的动作吞吐起来。能进入三根手指后，莱纳的腿已经开始发软，前面也站了起来。但是为了一会更全身心投入性爱，莱纳用凉水冲了下后便离开了浴室。  
距离约定好的时间还有半个小时，莱纳有些紧张的坐在床上等待着。自己这么长时间没跟别人做了，万一他觉得我的技术很差怎么办？他的腰看起来很窄有力量，一会撞进来会不会很粗暴？我要不要再多准备一下……莱纳有一搭没一搭的乱想着，前面又湿答答的立了起来。这时门铃响了。  
打开门的一瞬间，莱纳仿佛被一桶冰水从头上浇了下来。那种恶寒直接从脑壳窜流到脚底。门口的人是艾伦，他的学生，之前还找他问过几次问题。他想马上关上门，但是艾伦的脚将门卡死，他根本关不上。有一瞬间，莱纳感觉自己快哭出来了。  
“艾伦，你是不是走错房间了？”莱纳嘴唇颤抖的问道。他不知道为什么艾伦会在这里，和他约好的应该是一个28岁的大叔才对。那艾伦必须立刻离开，不然对方到了之后他则更不知道怎么解释。  
“老师，让自己的学生遇到你在开房也不用这么紧张吧？”艾伦身体往前倾了倾，鼻尖几乎碰到莱纳的下颚。  
“艾伦，不是你想的那样。这是老师的私事，”莱纳往后退了半步，“你快点离开吧。”压抑了很久的身体很敏感，这么暧昧的距离让他很不舒服。  
“不是老师让我来的吗？”艾伦举起手机上的聊天记录。他本来没什么坏心眼的，但是看到莱纳这么害怕的样子，这让艾伦想要狠狠欺负他的心思越来越强烈。  
艾伦向前一步环住莱纳的腰，一脚踹上半开的门。撤掉本来就很松散的浴巾上的腰带，手放到莱纳的肥屁股上揉捏着。“让老师久等了？”艾伦的手指伸入莱纳的臀半，“后面都湿成这样了，自己玩过了？”  
从看到聊天记录起莱纳的大脑就几乎一片空白，现在后穴被玩弄的真实感才让他反应过来。他赶忙推开在自己身上到处点火的艾伦，想阻止这荒诞的行为。“不是的，艾伦，这是个误会……我们不能这样，求你别说出去……对不起，我，我……”莱纳想解释，但是他现在舌头该死的打结。莱纳鼻头一酸，眼泪竟然吧哒吧哒的掉了下来。  
“莱纳，你坐啊。”  
“什么？”  
艾伦走到床边，嘴角的笑意更浓。“我会不会说出去，全看莱纳你啊。”

莱纳跪坐在艾伦胯间，吃力的吞吐着艾伦的肉棒。这个大小实在太夸张，以至于根本不能整根吞入。莱纳甚至开始担心自己的下巴会不会脱臼。  
“哈……对，舔我的龟头，我快要去了。”  
莱纳巴不得他赶紧射出来，更加认真的吮吸口中的肉棒。莱纳闭上眼，尽力去想象这个不是他学生的屌，而是某个大尺寸的玩具。  
“专心点，老师。现在是我在干你的嘴。”艾伦抓着莱纳的头发狠狠的往里操了两下，然后整根抽出射到了莱纳脸上。浓稠的精液挂在莱纳的头发和睫毛上，被操的红肿的嘴唇上还挂着暧昧的唾液。  
莱纳被一声老师拉回了现实。自己学生的精液……现在射在自己的脸上。  
咔嚓——  
莱纳震惊的抬起头，看到艾伦正拿手机对着自己的脸拍照。  
“啊，这是我的兴趣。你不会介意吧？”艾伦漫不经心道，“都怪老师的脸太色情了。”  
“不行，不可以，快把照片删掉！”莱纳站起身想要抢过手机，可是起身太猛一个没站稳，直接将艾伦扑倒在了床上。  
“老师，你好积极哦。”艾伦感受到那对他遐想了很久的大奶子正贴在他的胸上。艾伦几乎是一瞬间就又硬了。  
莱纳直起身抢过手机，“密码是多少？”  
“我们已经是那么亲密的关系了吗？”艾伦也顺势起身，快速的用手扣住莱纳的头吻了上去。然后用舌头将几粒白色的药片喂进莱纳的嘴里，强迫他咽了下去。莱纳赶忙推开他趴在床边疯狂的咳嗽，试图将药呕出去，可惜药片顺着喉咙已经滚入了胃袋，一阵阵麻痹感席上大脑。  
“其实我想到老师不会那么听话，毕竟论体格我根本不是你的对手。”艾伦抓住莱纳的肩膀，将莱纳推回到床上。“答应让你口就删掉聊天记录的，但是删掉照片是别的条件。”艾伦扯开莱纳的内裤，“现在我想干你的屁股。”


	2. 约炮短打Part2

是肌肉松弛剂，熟悉的无力感涌了上来。他现在只能轻微的抬起手臂，几乎算不上什么抵抗。莱纳也不是什么贞洁烈妇，像这样被强奸也不是第一次了，更何况这还算是他自找的。只要这一切过后能跟没发生过一样……想到这里莱纳认命的闭上了眼。  
艾伦啃上莱纳的奶头，手在莱纳奶子上大力的揉搓着。  
真他妈的软……  
艾伦觉得自己可以闷死在这里了。  
莱纳雪白的奶子被揉成了粉红色，两颗乳头在刺激下颤颤巍巍的立了起来。乳头是莱纳的敏感点，平时都要粘上创可贴避免衣物的刺激。现在在艾伦的啃咬下更是直接让莱纳控制不住的呻吟出来。  
“叫大声点，我喜欢听。”艾伦抬起莱纳的大腿，把腿间的硬物抵在已经湿透的入口缓慢的厮磨着。“这里流了这么多水，早就想要的不得了了吧？”说完艾伦便挺深井自己的肉棒顶进莱纳的后穴。只是才刚进入一半就已经很难再进入了。“嘶，我还以为你会很松。”  
莱纳咬紧牙，偏过头去。已经太久没有肉棒操进他的后穴过了，只是进入的快感就让他头皮发麻。自己好不容易才鼓起勇气去约炮，一下就约中了自己的学生。现在后穴久违的吃到活的鸡吧，还是因为自己正在被强奸……他妈的……想到这里莱纳甚至哭出了声。  
“……”艾伦看到在自己身下抽抽噎噎的莱纳一时之间不知道作何反应，只以为莱纳是疼的。虽然自己没有让床伴疼哭的癖好，但是莱纳哭的梨花带雨的脸看着太色情了。  
”放松点。“艾伦抚上莱纳的背，顺着肩胛骨一路摸到后腰，安抚莱纳哭得发抖的身体。这个方法很有用，感受  
到莱纳内壁的肠肉不再那么紧绷之后，艾伦一个挺身整根没入，随后缓慢的抽送起来。这是艾伦的习惯，先找到床伴的敏感点，然后再有技巧的顶弄。果然，在一下一下的试探中，莱纳惊喘一声，颤抖着抬起腰。  
“哈！”  
“喜欢我顶你这里吗？”找到了对方的敏感点，对艾伦来说接下来才是有趣的地方。不等莱纳回答，艾伦开始大力的顶弄那一点，然后再用龟头在那一点上缓缓摩擦，满意的看着身下人的呻吟声不受控制泄漏出来。莱纳的前端早就已经站了起来，在一波又一波的快感中被逼上高潮。当莱纳就快要攀上顶峰的时候，艾伦停了下来。莱纳试图扭动腰肢好把艾伦的肉棒吞得更深一些，但是肌肉松弛剂并不允许他这么做。但这个小动作被艾伦尽收眼底。“我操的你有这么爽吗，老师？”  
听到这声老师，莱纳的热度立马退去一半。“求你了……不要叫我老师。你随便怎么玩都好，但求你不要叫我老师。”好不容易莱纳想把自己沉迷到性爱中去，却总是被一声声老师拉回现实，反复提醒他是一个约自己学生上床的道德败坏的畜生。  
艾伦不介意满足自己床伴的小小要求，只是有些扫兴的砸了咂舌。之后便报复性的快速顶弄着，每一次抽送都划过莱纳的敏感点，比刚才更加大力刺激着那一点。莱纳直接被艾伦突然的发力弄到措手不及，头窒息一样的后仰连喘息声都发不出来。快感顺着脊椎一路冲上大脑，莱纳就这样射了出来。刚刚高潮完的身体敏感异常，莱纳的后穴还在痉挛着。但是艾伦并没有打算就这么停下来，持续抽着腰，用胯骨顶撞着莱纳的屁股。  
“哈……不行，快停下……”快感不受控制的涌了上来，自己的腰部不受控制的震颤着。他想逃，想要往后退，可是他的腿根本使不上力气。只能疯狂的摇头，求艾伦快停下来。然而艾伦完全无视了莱纳的请求。他也快去了，不可能在这里停下来。一道白光从脑海中闪过，莱纳迎来了第一次干性高潮。紧接着莱纳感觉到一股滚烫的液体射到自己的身体里，这才反应过来艾伦竟然没有戴套。  
连续高潮两次的身体不住的痉挛着，莱纳已经没有力气去指责艾伦没有戴套这件事情了。   
“帮我清理干净……”莱纳喃喃道，“明天我还有课，不好好清理的话……”说完便疲惫的昏睡过去了。  
因为莱纳的体格很大，艾伦喂给了他正常人一倍量的药物。到底还是有点太多了……于是艾伦把莱纳带到浴室催吐。  
等一切都清理完已经是凌晨三钟了，艾伦留下自己的号码后回了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -之后可能还会写后续？？远程操控play和放置play之类的


End file.
